We tested the ability of CSF from neurologic and psychiatric patients to allow the survival in culture of sympathetic neurons from chicken embryo ganglia. The presence of a neurotrophic activity in the CSF of some schizophrenic patients will be discussed in correlation with neuroleptic treatment or cerebral ventricle enlargement.